Vikklan: Lost Inside
by kittyrules2003
Summary: When Lachlan begins to get angry at his fellow Pack members' constant teasing, he finds himself self-harming. He is at first shocked by his actions... but begins to cut more and more. Will his closest friends Vik and Preston realize what's wrong before Lachlan slips away into the darkness? Or will they realize only when it's too late?
1. Prologue

**(Lachlan's POV)**

Sitting on the floor of the bathroom, I held the razor blade to my wrist. I had never, ever, self-harmed myself before. It was a scary thought. I don't even know where the idea came from. It just... Came. I remembered the whole Pack recording I had just finished.

When the video was finally done, I expected to feel better, and have a decent conversation with the Pack members, but instead had been ignored. I tried to be patient, and cut in to speak every so often, but nobody listened, and I had soon given up. Nobody bothered to invite me to the conversation and I had left the call without a word. _What good are friends when they don't even talk to you?_

I felt my frustration building up, and I pressed down on my left wrist. I winced a bit at the sharp pain, but continued to press until I had a thin but deep bleeding cut. It would probably become a permanent scar judging from how deep it was. The blood had surprisingly started to dry up already.

I just sat there, on the cold floor, staring at my wrist. It suddenly hit me, the realization of what horrible thing had just happened. _What have I done?_ I stood up shakily, throwing the razor blade to the floor and rushing to the sink. I ran the cold water over my wrist, wincing at the burst of pain. What would the others think if I told them? _They'd think I was a freak. A freak that just wanted attention._ As the bleeding ceased completely, I shut off the bathroom light and walked to my bedroom.

I just sat on my bed, and lay there, my head in my hands. _I just cut myself... Out of anger towards Rob... He might have even been joking! I'm the one who's always teased, the constant mock of my accent, the reminder of how I sucked at Parkour and PvP... But what if it was a joke?_ I closed my eyes. My head hurt, my wrist stung, and I felt like I was going to throw up. Maybe it'd all be better in the morning. I knew one thing for sure.

 _I should really tell someone about this._

 _…But I can't_

In my heart, I felt anger towards the rest of my Pack members. Mitch is always too busy doing something with Jerome, and wouldn't have any time for me. The fans were right to constantly ship them. Preston was always playing with Rob, and even though I knew Preston was one of my closest friends, what could I tell him? 'Hey Preston, I cut myself because of Rob!' He'd think I was jealous of how close Rob is with him.

That left Vik.

When I think about it, Vik really tries to include me in a lot of things. He began to play Treasure Wars with me on my second season. He plays Pixelmon with me. All that meant a lot to me, even if I might not show it much. Though I wasn't sure what he'd think of me if I told him. I couldn't bear it if I ruined our friendship…

 _What am I gonna do with myself..._


	2. Chapter One

**(Lachlan's POV)**

A quiet, whistling breeze blew outside the window. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek as I stared down at the picture in my hands. It was a picture of me and one of my only true friends, Vik. Sure, I had the rest of The Pack to consider, but they never understood anything like Vik did. _But would he ever understand what I've done?_ Quietly sobbing as more tears began to stream down my cheeks, I placed the picture gently down, throwing myself onto my bed. I slowly wiped the tears from my eyes, shakily inhaling.

Had Vik ever had these dark thoughts? Those thoughts that make it hard to breath, as if you're being pulled underwater by some unknown force, unable to reach the surface? I doubt they have. Would anyone actually care if I was gone? Other than Vik, and maybe Preston... I doubt it. Sure, there were also my thousands of fans to consider, but even they would forget about me after a year or two. It might be hard for some of them... But they don't know the real me.

A sudden thought hit me, making my heart skip a beat. _What if I left, and not even Vikk remembered me?_ I'd always had feelings for him, but would he ever feel the same? It's unfair. Preston has Rob. Mitch has Jerome. Who have I got? Nobody! I've never had a girlfriend- or boyfriend, for that matter, and sometimes doubt I ever will!

A loud noise echoed around my room. I wasn't expecting anything to break the eerie silence, so I ended up jumping and banging my head against the backboard of my bed. Ouch. Looking to the source of the noise, I realized it was my phone. Carefully, I checked the caller ID before answering.

 **Vikram Barn ; Vikkstar123**

I clicked the talk button. "Hello?" I asked, my voice thick with my Aussie accent.

"Lachy? Hey! How're you doing?" the British voice rung through the phone cheerfully.

"Good," I lied. I was anything but 'good'.

"You sure? You seemed... Distracted last night when we had that 'Full Pack Lucky Block PvP' recording." he murmured, concern hinted in his voice.

 _Was it that obvious?_ I began to feel nervous, playing with the sleeves of my sweatshirt, until I found the spot on my left wrist. Was it only Vik that noticed... Or was it everyone? Surely they would've said something if they noticed... _Right?_ I pressed my thumb hard, and my wrist began to sting. I closed my eyes tight as I pictured the jagged, bright-red cut under my sweatshirt...

"Lachy, you still there?" Vik's voice cut into my dark thoughts.

"Yea." I said quickly. "I was just annoyed at all the junk I'd gotten from my 'Lucky Blocks.'"

"You sure? Usually you don't mind, and I didn't have much luck either-"

"Yea, I'm f-fine," I tried to interrupt him, but stopped short as my voice cracked. It was hard enough trying to keep a steady tone, making sure the emotions and stress didn't leak into my voice, but now I had to try to stop a wave of tears from spilling down my face.

"Lachy, what's wrong?" Vik asked. I pictured him sitting on his bed, his brown eyes wide with concern, staring at the phone in his hands, hoping, wishing, for my reply. I really didn't deserve him.

"I-I'm f-fine..." I began, but the tears had broken through. I threw my head in a pillow, and began to quietly sob, hoping Vik would not hear, but knowing he most likely would.

"Lachlan?" As I didn't reply, he added, "Skype call me, now!" Closing my eyes, I sat up on my bed. _If anyone deserves to know, it's him... I can't though. I'm too selfish to even admit I've self-harmed to my best friend. The one who would help me if I had the courage to ask._ I pulled myself off the bed, and flopped down into my chair by my computer. I wasn't selfish enough to not bother Skyping him. As I powered it on, the skype call tone began to play and the message popped up. I hit 'accept', and instantly saw facecams begin to load. I glanced at all the call members. Vikkstar123, PrestonPlayz, Woofless, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome. Everyone was here? I can't tell Vik now, even if I wanted to. The words Lachlan Has Joined the Call appeared in the group chat.

"...Nice to him-" Vik's voice was saying, but it cut off as he realized I had joined. They all had their facecams on, and I saw all eyes switch to my facecam. I had purposely switched it off.

"Hey, Lachy!" Preston's voice welcomed me. "How are you doing dood?"

"F-fine..." I sniffed, hoping he wouldn't push on the subject. Of course, he did.

"Bullshrimp!" he exclaimed, sounding slightly annoyed. "Vik's said that you were crying, and that doesn't sound 'ok' to me!" There was a slight pause before Jerome spoke up.

"Lachy, your face cam is off," he notified me, as if I'd simply forgotten to turn it on. I almost snapped, "I know," into my mike, but I wasn't stupid, and knew it would only make things worse. I hesitated before slowly flipping my video cam on. As soon as it loaded, I was able to see myself. My eyes were an angry red due to my sobbing, and I looked as pale as a sheet. My usually bright blue eyes were dull with sadness.

"What's wrong, Little Lachy?" Mitch asked, his voice ringing with confusion. "You were fine last night! We all had so much fun playing that."

"No! I wasn't!" I snapped, sounding a lot sharper than I meant. The others fell silent, and I instantly pulled my hood over my face, trying to hide the fact I was still crying.

"It sounds like someone is upset about being the first one out," Rob muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

Vik flashed an angry glare at Rob. "Lachlan, what's troubling you? Please don't lie to us; we're your friends." He paused before muttering to himself, "I hope it wasn't anything I did or said..." I felt guilt wash over me. Vik was blaming himself for my state. _It wasn't his fault! If anything, it was Rob's fault! The little Jag's constantly teasing me!_

Revealing my face, not bothering to stop the crying, I whispered, "I-it's n-not you, V-Vik... I'm just having a b-bad day, alright?" I saw Preston raise an eyebrow. He obviously didn't believe a word I said. And why should he? I was a crying heap on a chair.

"It looks like you're having more than a 'bad day'," Rob commented.

I sighed, and looked at my feet. I noticed my sleeves pulled up out of the corner of my eyes, and quickly pulled them down. I glanced back at my screen, nervously biting my lip. _Did they see?_

Rob wasn't even looking at me, and Jerome and Mitch just had confusion on their faces. I glanced at Vik's facecam. He was hugging a pillow, looking upset… But he didn't know. That left Preston. He was texting someone on his phone. I let out a small sigh of relief.

That's when my phone pinged.

I froze. Slowly I looked down. Preston was texting me. _Shit shit shit…_

 **From: Preston Arsement**

 _D00d… Did I see what I think I saw?_

 **To: Preston Arsement**

 _What are you talking about Pearston..?_

"So… Guys, I'm thinking about the next Pack Meetup," Mitch spoke up, breaking the uneasy silence. "Everyone can afford a ticket to London, right?"

"Oi, fish fish! Who said I'd let you stay with me?" Vik scolded. "I have the Sidemen in my house already, and they're enough trouble!"

"Don't worry, I know what to do! We'll just kick the Sidemen out," Jerome suggested, looking innocently into the camera. Vik rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

"I'd never hear the end of it if we did. Why don't we all go to Texas instead?" Vik suggested. "We all know there's room there. So, how about it Preston?" The silence dragged on, and the others exchanged glances. All they saw was the top of Preston's head, suggesting he was looking down at his phone.

 **From: Preston Arsement**

 _It was probably my imagination… But I swear I saw blood on your wrist, Lachy._

 **To: Preston Arsement**

 _Oh, I broke something on my desk after the 'Lucky Block PvP'._

That was a lie, but knowing him, he'd probably believe it.

 **From: Preston Arsement**

 _Oh, ok then..._

"Preston?" Rob called. "Preston!" he repeated in a louder voice.

"Huh, what?" Preston asked, his head shooting up.

"You're such a silly cactus, Pearston! We're suggesting to hold our Pack meetup in Texas. You ok with that?"

"Ok, first off, fish fish fish! Don't insult my cactus family!" Preston said, pretending to be offended. "Second off, sure, you can all come stay in my house."

"Then it's decided," Mitch smiled. "I know we can all come... Wait, Lachlan? Can you?"

"I'll be there," I replied, my voice more stable now. I couldn't let Preston suspect that something was wrong.

"Great! I gotta go, I'll see you all there in a week?" Rob asked. Nods went around.

"Cya!" someone said.

"Peace!" another added.

"Bai…" I muttered.

I exited my Skype, and opened my internet browser, searching for one-way tickets to Texas. _When would I need to leave? If I'm going to be in Texas in a week, I'll need to leave in about 5 days, as the flight takes around 18 hours. Oh, but there's the time difference to consider. They're 16 hours behind if I remember correctly… Meaning I would leave in about 6 days instead. Searching for tickets, I found a plane scheduled to leave at 6:00 in the morning, meaning I would land in Texas at 8 pm their time._ I booked the tickets, and texted Preston.

 **To: Preston Arsement**

 _I just booked tickets, I'll be there at about 8 pm on Sunday._

 **From: Preston Arsement**

 _Ok, look forward to seeing you dood!_

The tickets were expensive, but I couldn't let Preston down. After all, he was expecting me to come. I shut off my computer and jumped onto my bed. Going back onto my phone, I tweeted out about the meetup about to happen in Texas. My notifications soon blew up with likes, re-tweets, and replies. I couldn't help but smile I shut my phone off. Seriously, their support was overwhelming.

Getting up, I dragged myself into the bathroom. As I stepped inside I was greeted with a sudden pain in my foot. My eyes watering at the throbbing pain, I lifted my foot to see my razor blade stuck in it. Gently pulling, I took the blade out of my foot, and threw it into the trash near the sink.

I didn't realize I'd missed.

Getting undressed, I climbed into my shower. The cold water streamed down my body, cooling me down. The water reached the cuts on my wrist, and I winced. _Why the hell did I even cut in the first place? Because I was angry at Rob? He was probably kidding! And now I've gone from being happy to being frustrated like I was yesterday._

Sighing, I washed myself before ending my shower and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers. I threw my old clothes in the basket by the door, and climbed into bed, wrapped myself in the blanket.

 _Tomorrow it'll all be better..._ **  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**(Vik's POV)**

"Why are you guys so _fucking retarded_?!" I snapped angrily into my mic. A loud laugh could be heard from the skype call, the owner easily recognizable as Ethan. Simon and Josh added their own laughs as my GTA V car was knocked off the platform by JJ. "Why? We're already last, JJ! Come on!" I tried again to drive along the small platform, while the Sidemen who had finished and were spectating tried their best to hold in their laughter. As my bright-yellow Adder slid off the platform for the fourth time, they finally gave in and burst out laughing. I smashed my elbows against my desk and placed my head in my hands. "Guys… Come on…" I whimpered, not moving my car anymore.

"DNF, DNF, DNF, DNF!" The Sidemen started chanting, taunting me. _Let them. They feel so good about themselves!_ Frustrated, I tried one last time, getting further than normal before I was rammed. Angrily, I threw my controller across my room. It smashed into a wall, and the noise shut the other Sidemen up.

"Did you just break your desk?" Simon asked, the hint of laughter still in his voice. My jaw dropped as I walked over to my controller.

"No. I just broke my controller…" I murmured as I sat back down again. I sighed.

"Looks like you'll have to cut your recording short," JJ said, sounding pleased at himself. I took a deep breath, then let it out. Getting frustrated wouldn't help anyone. Instead, I just flipped off my recording and exited GTA and skype. Looking back over at my broken controller, I frowned. _Looks like I'm buying a new one._ I walked pointlessly around my room, wondering what I should do now. I could hear Ethan, Simon, Josh, JJ, and Toby's voices as they screamed at each other from nearby rooms. I closed my door.

I didn't know what to do. I'd finished recording Crazy Craft and a Parkour Map on my Minecraft channel, and had just ended my GTA video earlier than expected. I had nothing else to do. Feeling slightly bored, I sat back at my desk and glanced at the time. It was only 7:54 pm. _The GTA recording was supposed to go until 8:30!_ I logged back into Skype, and browsed through the names of people I could call. My eyes finally landed on Lachlan Power. I could feel my face light up. The tall blonde would be able to cheer me up.

Clicking 'call', I waited to see if he would pick up. He'd either close it, showing he was probably recording, or accept it. Or it would stop ringing showing he hadn't even heard it. As his facecam loaded, I took note that there was a time difference, and it was really late where he was. _Oops…_

"Vik?" Lachlan yawned. I was a bit surprised he'd actually answered. His eyes were sleepy, and his hair looked all rustled, as if he had been tossing and turning in his sleep.

Feeling guilty, I said, "Oh, I forgot about the time difference. Sorry for waking you up. I'll go if-"

"No!" Lachlan interrupted quickly. Then he blushed. I couldn't help but smile. "You didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep. Please… Please don't leave."

"Don't worry, Lachy, I'm not going anywhere," I replied, feeling a warm glow inside.

"Anyway… What's up?" Lachlan asked, changing the subject. "You ok?"

"Yea, I just sorta raged a little." I paused before adding, "Well, a lot."

He rolled his eyes, then placed his hands on his face, faking a shocked expression. "Vik? Raged? Nah!"

"It's true! I threw my controller across my room and smashed it!"

"Nahhhhhhhh, Vik! What made you do that?"

"JJ. In my defense, I couldn't drive 5 feet without being rammed off the platform! And it was in the middle of a GTA race!"

Lachlan chuckled. A wide smile was planted on our faces as we looked at each other. "I can't wait to meet up with you in Texas," Lachlan mused suddenly. Than seemed to realize he'd spoken out loud, and quickly added, "A-and the rest of The Pack of course."

"Me too. I'll finally get a break from the Sidemen!" I joked. There was only one thought in my head as I spoke. _Lachlan's so eager to see me… Does that mean he..?_ I felt my heart beat faster at the thought, and watched him through the facecam curiously.

"I gotta go, Vik," Lachlan murmured suddenly. I noticed he was suddenly playing with his wrist. "It's late- I'm gonna end up waking someone up." I nodded, but couldn't miss the nervous tone in his voice. Just before the skype call was ended, I swear I saw a flash of red on his wrist. But it was gone as fast as it appeared.

I sat at the long table with Simon and Josh, unable to get the image of Lachlan with red on his wrist out of my head. My thoughts were spinning. I had come to a conclusion. _That was blood. I'm sure of it. I frowned, digging around in my head for images of the skype call with the whole Pack, the one where Lachlan had been crying. He had began to toy with his wrist in the same way he had just hours ago. But how did the blood-_

"Vik! Earth to Vik!" Josh snapped his fingers in my face. I looked up. "Finally!"

"Yo, Vik. You gonna sit there and ignore us, or you gonna sit there and talk to us?" Simon asked. By the look of it, they'd been trying to get my attention for a while now. I felt a stab of guilt. "What's so important to you that makes it so u can't even pretend to listen to us?"

"Well Lachlan-" I started, before I was interrupted.

"Lachlan, Lachlan, Lachlan! That's all you've ever talked about since that 'whole Pack skype call hype!'" Simon snapped. I blinked, the guilt fading. _Had I really talked about him that much?_

JJ suddenly walked in. "What's going on in here?" he asked, his usual smirk on his face. I stayed quiet. Simon began to speak before Josh shushed him and explained himself.

"We're trying to get Vik to talk about something other than Lachlan. I mean, this is the _Sidemen_ house, not the _Pack's_ house. Or _Lachlan's_ house."

"Do I have a new gay friend?" JJ's smirk grew wide. I blinked again. _Was I gay? I never really thought about it. Come to think of it, I care about Lachlan so much. But who knows if he feels the same? I just don't know-_

"See?" Simon snapped angrily punching my side, grabbing my attention. "There he goes again! Probably thinking about Lachlan! What's so great about Lachlan anyways? He's a selfish bitch!"

"No he's not!" I snapped, standing up. Simon looked taken aback at my anger, and Josh's head shot up in surprise. Tears began filling my eyes. "Lachy is not a selfish bitch…" Wiping the tears away, I turned and ran to my room, slamming the door tight and locking it so they couldn't get in. I sat on my bed, hugging my legs into my chest. _It's obvious now to everyone, including myself. I do care for Lachlan._ I could hear someone banging on my door.

"Vik! Let us in, we're sorry!" Josh called. He actually sounded sorry, but for all I know, he could be faking it as a trap. _Josh is a snake._

"Come on, Vik!" Toby added his voice. I knew they were all out there. All the Sidemen.

And I know for sure that was blood on Lachlan's wrist. _But why..?_ Then it hit me. The only reason I could think there would be blood. Suddenly the Sidemen outside my door didn't matter. Only one person mattered now.

My body froze, and a chill went up my spine.

 _He's cut, hasn't he?_


	4. Chapter Three

_Hai guys! It's Kitty / Midnight / Lyndsey here! I'm just apologizing for the late upload of this chapter, and for the late uploads that will surely come because of school . I'd also like to say that I changed the Prologue a bit. Lachlan only cut once, and it was on his left wrist, not his right. I just needed to change that for the next few chapters.  
Last, I'd like to thank everyone who have my fanfiction in there favorites and/or are following it. It means a lot to me! Thanks, and enjoy!_

* * *

 ** **(Lachlan's POV)****

I fiddled with my wrist. It had began to bleed again when I was skyping Vik. He must've found it rude, how I just quickly left like that. I promised myself I'd never do that again. Looking at my clock, I saw it was almost time for my daily recording of Crazy Craft. I didn't feel up to it, but my fans depended on it. I decided to record anyway.

I slammed my head against my desk and let out a moan. This wasn't the first, wasn't the second, but was the third time I had to record the video. My mike was too loud the first time, and it sounded terrible. Then the second time I forgot to hit record. Instead, I'd hit preview. _Do I bother recording again?_ I decided to try again for the fans. Making sure everything was perfect, I began another recording.

Luckily, third time's the charm.

After a successful episode of Crazy Craft was posted, I found myself wandering around my house. It was so lonely in Australia. Nobody visited. Nobody lived here. Than a thought smacked me in the face. _Jay!_ Running back upstairs towards my phone, I began to text him.

 **To: The Amazing Jayg3r**

 _Jayyyyyyyy! Are you here?_

 **From: The Amazing Jayg3r**

 _Yea. Whatcha need Little Lachy?_

 **To: The Amazing Jayg3r**

 _Wanna come over? I'm bored, and feel like recording something with 'The Amazing Jayg3r'._

 **From: The Amazing Jayg3r**

 _You didn't change it back? Hahaha. Sure. Give me like 10 mins to get ready._

I smiled at the fond memory of Jayg3r stealing my phone and changing his contact ID to 'The Amazing Jayg3r'. I never changed it back.

Continuing to set up my recording material to what I wanted to do with Jay, I reached for a box to my left. _Bean Boozled! We'll play Pixelmon Lucky blocks._ For every pokemon you killed, you would lose a bean. If one of your pokemon were killed, you'd eat 4 beans. The winner lost 2 beans as well. I shuddered, the adrenalin rushing through my body. A loud knocking could be heard from the door. Making sure everything was perfect, I walked over to the door, letting Jay in.

"Hi!" I smiled. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Yea," Jay replied. He had a huge silly grin on his face. "So whatcha gonna record with me?"

"Remember the Bean Boozled challenge I did with Vik? Well you just watched-"

"I ate one!" he interrupted me. "It was _terrible_! You're not making me do it again, are you?"

"One. You ate one. At the end. So now you're actually going to play." I said, a smirk forming on my face. Jay was frowning, a disgusted look in his eyes. "What? You get to see me suffer too!"

"You don't know that!" he protested. "You could get all good ones!"

"Or all bad ones!" I countered.

He sighed, knowing he had lost the debate. "Fine." It didn't take long for us to be eating the horrid beans. I ended up getting about half bad ones, while Jay got a lot more than half. I had won the Pixelmon battle as well, meaning less beans for me.

I couldn't help but notice the annoyed / angry look Jay kept flashing at me. _I told you so_ , it was saying. _Jay is so mad!_ He watched me like a hawk as I popped my last bean into my mouth. It would be either Tutti Frutti… or Stinky Socks. The worst, in my opinion. _Or maybe Barf is worse? Or Dog Food? One of those things._

Hesitating before I bit down, I locked eyes with Jay. Then I chewed. The taste wasn't instant, and it took me a while to decide what I'd gotten. "C'mon, Lachy! Your taste buds are _broken_! How does it take you so long?" Jay tried to hurry me along, wanting to know if I'd gotten yet another good one, or if I finally had to suffer.

Finally, I looked triumphantly into Jay's eyes. "Tutti Frutti!"

A second later I was knocked off my chair by some random thing Jay had found next to him. Falling backwards, I landed hard, my wrist whacking the marble table beside me, and my head slamming into the hard floor. Dazed, I looked up, seeing Jay laughing so hard his face was red. Rolling my eyes, I let out a moan. My head throbbed, and my wrist stung.

Jay finally got a hold of himself and looked down at me. "Sorry, Lachy. I don't know what came over me!" I rubbed the back of my head, blinking. I tried my best to stand, but my eyesight was blurred and I stumbled dizzily. Jay caught me, and helped me stand up and re-gain my balance. He looked me up and down, making sure I was ok. Then he froze. "Lachlan, your wrist- It's bleeding!"

My heart skipped a beat. "I p-probably hit something sharp when I fell." Jay tried to step forward and inspect it, but I yanked my wrist away, triggering another wave of pain. "I'll go clean it up. You end out the video, I'll cut this part out."

Before he could argue, I turned and took off, running up my stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door shut behind me.

My heart was pounding. My back against the door, I slid down until I was sat on the floor. I could feel my stress flowing through me, and my anxiety was acting up. I couldn't bare the thought that Jay had seen my cut- even if he'd thought it had been a simple cut from falling over or something.

A shining metal caught my eyes. I reached over, bringing the metal close to my face. The sharpest corner had dried blood on it. It was the blade I had originally used to cut myself. I swallowed. _I must have missed the trash when I threw it out…_

Closing my eyes, I brought the blade to my left wrist, right below the original cut. I pressed hard- harder than I had done the first time. The cut was still thin, but was a slight bit deeper than before. Both cuts looked an angry red colour. Quickly, I managed to stumble to my feet, and bring myself over to the sink. Shoving my wrist under the cold water, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

 _What have I become?_


	5. Chapter Four

**(Vik's POV)**

I awoke with a start. Sunlight streamed into my room, and I could hear soft bird tweeting outside. Opening my mouth in a yawn, I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of my warm bed. In a few days would be the Pack meetup in Texas. I was looking forward to meeting up with my friends again in real life and not just over Skype, but I honestly just wanted to see Lachlan. I needed to see the adorable blonde, and prove to myself that it was all my imagination- all the blood, all the cutting. _Not Lachlan_.

Finally pulling myself from my emotions, I managed to get undressed, shower, and throw on the 'Fish Fish Fish' shirt Lachlan had been selling. If the Pack wore Sidemen clothing, then I should be able to wear Pack stuff, right? Anyway, I sleepily dragged myself downstairs, finding the other Sidemen sitting at our table and eating breakfast.

As I arrived, everyone fell silent, not making any eye contact with me, looking at either each other or down at their food. I looked around, confused and slightly hurt. _What's wrong? I haven't done anything!_ I walked slowly past them, and grabbed myself a plate of food. The tension was killing me, so I backed away and sat on the couch in the next room over.

I stayed quiet, trying to hear what was going on when they finally began to talk again. "Do you think we're being a bit unfair to Vik?" the first voice spoke. It was a low whisper, and I wasn't sure who it was at first.

"I don't think so, Josh," a voice sighed. _That was Simon. And what do they mean, 'unfair'?_ "Vik seems… Distracted. Like he's somewhere else and not here."

"But what would be wrong?" Tobi let out a groan. "Seriously, this discussion is going in circles!"

"I don't know!" Simon snapped, obviously louder than he meant to. "But if you asked-"

"Nah! There's no way I'm asking!" Tobi replied stubbornly. "This way your idea, Simon! You brought this up!"

"He's just worried," Harry tried to reason with him. "Vik is still a member of the Sidemen. Even if you guys are always teasing him."

"You'd say that because you like him," JJ replied sneakily. Harry fell silent, and I flinched at this.

"Yea but we still need to know what's wrong!" Ethan snapped, suddenly impatient. "What's even been going on in Vik's life? Something with the Pack?"

"Well, there's Lachlan," Josh and Simon said at once.

"I remember hearing voices from Vik's skype," JJ commented. "I think the whole Pack was there. And they sounded like they were arguing." For once, he actually sounded serious. I blinked. "I was walking past his room, and I couldn't help but hear-"

"Yea, yea?" Harry blurted out, interrupting him.

"Well I think it was Lachlan. It sounded like… crying." There was a long, quiet pause as the other Sidemen took in what JJ said. I was shocked. _They listened to my skype call- they talk about me behind their backs?_

"I'm going to ask Vik," Josh suddenly spoke. "Tobi's right." I could hear shuffling noises signifying he was standing up. Not allowing him any more time, I left my food on the table near the couch and stormed into the Kitchen.

"You guys always talk about me behind my back?" I growled bitterly, hurt leaking into my voice. Shocked, each and every Sidemen looked up. I could see the guilt plastered on Tobi and Harry's faces. "I thought you guys were my friends!"

"We're just worried," Harry said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "Is there something wrong with Lachlan? Or any other Pack member for that matter?"

What happened next was sorta blurry. I think I mentally broke down with all the stress they'd brought back up without realizing it. I managed to keep going with what I was saying, though. "Since when do you care?" I muttered, my voice dropping deadly silent.

"Because it's definitely affecting you!" Simon snorted, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing he'd ever said.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Simon. I thought Lachlan was the 'selfish bitch'!" I countered, my voice slowly raising to a scream.

"Because he is!" Simon matched my tone, his voice also becoming a scream. "And I even have _proof_! All you have to do is look at how you're fucking acting! This isn't the Vik that we all know!"

"And you guys are helping me feel better?" I spat through gritted teeth. Simon fell silent, and resorted to glaring at me. Josh was also glaring at me, while Ethan and JJ wouldn't meet my gaze. Harry and Tobi were just frowning at their feet. "That's what I thought."

"No. We aren't helping, but neither is Lachlan, or any of the other Pack members for that matter. We're here for you- well, most of us are," Tobi said quietly, flashing annoyed glances at Josh and Simon. "What's wrong, Vik?"

I sighed, looking away from them all, the stress making me uncomfortable. "I don't know for sure," I mumbled. "Wait 'till I've been to Texas… Then I'll know for sure." I could feel tears threatening to spill, but I managed to hold them back- at least, for a little while.

As no more Sidemen spoke up, I turned, heading to my room again. My pride was damaged, and I felt sick. There was no way I'd be able to stay happy when recording today, so I posted some pre-recorded challenge videos on my main channel, and a Minecraft Map on my Minecraft channel. The viewers wouldn't realize that they were pre-recorded, so I'd be fine.

I signed into my G+ and posted my newest videos out like I always did, then entered Twitter to see what was going on with my fans. Most tweets were fans excited for the Pack meetup in Texas, but I had a lot of people complaining they couldn't come, and a few even asking for a Meetup in NY. _Maybe next time guys…_

I glanced at the time, wondering what to do. I usually had a plan, but today I didn't. Later I'd probably end up recording something with the Sidemen, but I needed something to do now, to take my mind off the recent discussion. As if on cue, my phone went off. Looking down, I saw that Rob was texting me.

 **From: Robert Latsky**  
 _Dude, I've texted you so many times now, and I know that you always have your phone, so can you answer me?!_

 **To: Robert Latsky**  
 _Sorry, Rob, I just had a big fight with the other Sidemen. I only just got on my phone._

 **From: Robert Latsky**  
 _What happened? Actually- tell me later. For now, the reason I'm texting is to tell you we're all skyping. Well, except you and Lachlan. Join call?_

I blinked. _If Rob has been texting me for a while, then Lachlan would have joined the call by now… Unless Rob didn't invite him?_ Powering on my computer, I texted him back, and joined the call.

"Hi dude!" I saw Rob smile and wave at me when our cams loaded. I waved back, but inwardly was still wondering why Lachlan wasn't in the call. "Uhh, well, we were just talking about something, and we thought you might know the answer to a question we had-"

"Wait, you thought you might know the answer to a question you had?" I echoed, interrupting him. You weren't gonna invite me to the call, were you? You only invited me because you needed something!"

"No, no!" Preston tried to back Rob up. "We just need your help. We thought we'd tell you. Hear us out, we just wanted to know if you think Lachlan's depressed. I mean, the two of you seem-"

"Shh!" Rob silenced Preston quickly. "Do you know anything, Vik? I mean, he's a huge jerk, we all know that, but is he depressed?"

"Maybe he is depressed. But a jerk?" Hiding my phone from their view, I turned skype messages off, clicked invite Lachlan Power to call, and sent a sneaky text to him.

 **To: Lachlan Power**  
 _Join skype call, but stay quiet. I think they're talking about you behind your back…_

I could tell Lachlan joined the call, as his mike cracked when he joined. I swallowed, hoping they wouldn't realize he was also here. Then Mitch continued on, and I felt relief flow through me. "Lachlan seems, well, depressed, as Rob explained before. He doesn't record too much with us anymore, he doesn't joke around, he's mean towards some of us, and lives too far away to join in many events."

"Oi, fish! He comes to so many events!" I snapped defensively. "It's you guys who don't bother to see him!"

"I knew it! Vik does-" Preston started cheekily, but was cut short, yet again, by Rob.

"Listen, Vik, I know you like Lachlan, but you need to understand!"

"We're proposing kicking Lachlan from the Pack, and inviting Pete to join." Mitch explained. "Pete's always playing with us, and he lives close by. The fans love him, too. They've been asking for him to join the Pack, saying things like #Pete4Pack."

"Wait- _what_?" Preston gasped at this. "Kick him?"

Mitch and Rob nodded. From his tone, I expected Preston to defend Lachlan, but he just fell silent, looking torn. "You guys are kidding, right?" I said, forcing my voice to stay level. "Tell me you're joking. Kick him? Because of what, where he lives? What he feels? Where he can and can't visit? Because you just don't like him?"

"You need to think," Jerome murmured, a look of sympathy in his gaze. He was obviously troubled by the discussion, but didn't bring it up. "If it was Mitch, I'd feel the same- like during Team Crafted. But… It's not Mitch. It's Lachlan. He's not one of the big fan favorites." There was a pause before, "No offense, Vik. You know it's true."

I felt anger rise up inside of me. "What the actual _fuck_ is wrong with you guys? First, the Sidemen talk shit about me behind their backs, and now you do the same towards Lachlan? Fine! After our meetup, you can fucking kick Lachlan. Though you'd lose more than one Pack member. You'd lose me, too! I don't care what crap you'll say, I _will_ leave the Pack if he does."

Rob opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He looked stunned. I usually never swore in skype calls with the Pack, but they'd really upset me. _I guess things change_. "But Vik, that's stup-" Jerome started, but didn't get far.

"No, it's not, Jerome. It's what a true friend does. A friend that doesn't care about where someone lives, what someone says, what someone does. A friend like _Vik_." The voice stunned everyone- including me at first. With a click, a new camera loaded with Lachlan's face staring back at us. He didn't even look mad, it was more a sad- no, hurt, look."I knew you hated me, Rob, but I didn't know you all did. Especially you, Preston." Still nobody spoke up. "I thought you guys were my friends. But no, I was blind. I was an idiot. My only true friend here is Vik."

"H-how…" Rob stuttered, shocked.

"Vik, if this was you!" Mitch threatened.

"You're welcome," I sent daggers at him. To get him more upset, I muttered, "Wow, Mitch actually has a brain!"

"Y'know, don't even bother kicking us from the Pack," Lachlan said dryly. "We'll just quit. Oh! Mitch, you seem to have a reputation of kicking people out of groups, don't you? Team Crafted didn't stay together long either, eh?"

"Lachlan," I spoke calmly. "We still need to do the Pack meetup. Even if we have to go with these jags, we can't let the fans down." Lachlan hesitated at this, locking his gaze with mine. "C'mon, so many people will be so happy to see us!" He sighed, then nodded.

"Vik, skype me without these jags?"

"Sure. But first, let me explain something." Lachlan nodded, gesturing for me to go on. "When we go to Texas, I'll pay for a hotel room for us. There's no way I'm staying with you guys."

"I thought you cared, Preston," Lachlan sighed, shaking his head. I felt my heart skip a beat. _I care, Lachy… And I'll be here._

"You guys are so stubborn," Mitch snapped slamming his hand on his desk. I was about to reply when the words, **Mitch Hughes kicked Lachlan Power and Vikram Barn from the call.** appeared in the skype chat. Not soon after, I was invited to a call hosted by Lachlan. I clicked 'Join'.

"Dude, thanks for telling me about that skype call," Lachlan sighed as our facecams loaded. "I never knew exactly what they thought about me. Now I do. I can't believe I thought they were my friends." he let out a long sigh, and moved his hands to his face. He was wearing Mitch's signature BajanCanadian hoodie over one of my 'Today is a Good Day' shirts.

"Lachy, are we really gonna quit the Pack?" I mused. "I mean, I know they're mean to you, but…"

"I dunno. Maybe when we go to Texas it'll be better, but I doubt it." he replied. I shrugged. A thought smacked me in the face. _His wrist!_

"Lachlan…" I started, trying to think of what to say. "Can I… Can I see your wrist?" He looked up at me, a nervous look in his eyes.

"Oh, s-sure." He raised his right wrist, pulling his sleeve down. I knew he was showing me the opposite wrist. I looked away, hesitating. I knew Lachlan was uncomfortable with my actions. "Oh, Vik..."

"L-Lachy? Please tell me- have you cut? Your left wrist?" I blurted out without even thinking. Lachlan looked away. Then he held up his left wrist, revealing two thin red lines. "Oh, _Lachlan_ … Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would ruin our friendship. You guys were the only friends I really had," he mumbled. I could see he was crying. "And I thought you'd all judge me if you found out- and they already judge me as it is."

"Lachlan, I wouldn't judge you." I hesitated. "And I would never let something like that ruin our friendship."

He covered his wrist, not wanting me to have to see what had happened. "I'm sorry… I truly am. I just mess everything up…"

No, you don't! Tell me, is this because of Rob? Because if it is…" I felt anger rise inside me.

"It started off as Rob. Then more and more of you guys started to pick on me, and I couldn't bare it anymore." He paused. "The physical pain helps me cope with the mental pain."

I let out a long sigh, running my hands through my hair. "Ugh. I'm not feeling well at all."

He blinked, studying my face. "Something happened earlier didn't it? Before the skype call?"

I nodded. "Before I noticed I'd been texted by Rob, I was in a fight with the sidemen. Mostly Simon, actually."

"Ah. I'm not gonna force you to talk about it." He yawned, continuing, "I'm probably gonna try to sleep; give my mind a rest."

"I guess I will too. No matter what I personally feel, I'm going to record a GTA funny moments video with the Sidemen. Might as well prepare myself for it."

"Sometimes I think you're too loyal to your subs," Lachlan smiled. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something. When are you arriving in Texas?"

"Oh yea, that would help. I'm arriving at 9 pm. Late, eh?"

"Not too late. I'm arriving at 8 pm. I guess I'll wait for your flight to land- I doubt Preston'll remember to pick us up."

"Yea," I nodded. "I'll see you then, Lachy!"

"See you," he waved before shutting off the call. Taking off my headset, I stood up and launched myself onto my bed. I decided to go on my phone and text two certain people.

 **To: Preston Arsement**  
 _Lachlan and I will be meeting each other at the airport. No need to come pick us up. We'll find a way to the airport._

 **To: Simon Minter**  
 _I will be ready to record GTA in a couple of hours. Don't start without me._

Yawning, I placed my phone by the side of my bed and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter Four Part II Bonus Chapter

Sorry on the extremely late uploads. I've had a lot to do, but edit these chapters 2-8 times a day. I wrote a little bonus chapter on how Preston feels on what happened during chapter four as well, so enjoy.  
 **I'd like to say that I don't hate any of the Pack members.  
** Ok, so I'm not a big fan of Rob. But I don't hate him! This is still just a story, and it's based on what I think they'd do or say. And I'm pretty sure Rob and Lachlan fall out a lot, so that's why I hate Wooflan shippers.  
 **#VikklanAllTheWay 3333  
** Oh, and thanks for the support. Yes yes, you may read now! XD

* * *

(Preston's POV)

[Bonus Chapter on what Preston Thinks]

I read the text message again for the five thousandths time. Guilt gnawed at my stomach, and a soft sigh escaped my lips. _I didn't know they wanted to kick him out…_ Vik's text to me had been short and blunt, and I knew he didn't want me to reply. My thoughts drifted back from Vik to Lachlan. He _had_ been acting odd lately, there was no denying that. _But why?_ I tried to remember back to the Lucky Block battle we'd had. Lachlan was killed and out of the game almost 5 minutes into the battle phase. He had gotten the worse gear out of everyone, and had been targeted. Yet that was normal in Lucky Blocks.

My mind flashed back to the skype call after we'd finished our recordings. If I thought carefully, I realized that we'd completely left Lachlan out of the discussion. To make it worse, we'd also ignored him when he'd tried to join in. I rested my head in my hands. _After all that, he still placed his trust in me as a great friend. And I've just ruined it by not backing Vik up._

I thought back to our most recent skype call, where Vik had sneakily added Lachlan to the call without us knowing. That had gotten me upset, but to be fair, Lachlan must be feeling as if I stabbed him in the back. _I swear I didn't know about their idea…_ _Maybe Rob can change his mind._

I knew he was online, because he'd offered to play an xbox game with me. I sent him a xbox message before skyping him, the ring tone repeating three times before he answered.

"Preston?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Hi, dude."

"What's up Preston?"

"Why do you guys want to kick Lachlan so much?" I blurted out without thinking. _Woooow, real smooth Preston! You could've said anything other than that!_

Rob hesitated. "It's as I said before: He doesn't record much with us, he doesn't come to events-"

"Bullshrimp! You also just don't like him." I protested. Rob sent me a hurt look. "I mean, you guys do fall out a lot off-camera." Rob shrugged at this.

"I don't know, we just don't get along. C'mon bae, you have to back Mitch and I up! He's been acting so weird as of late, and he _is_ depressed no matter what Vik says."

I sighed. "Fine. I just feel like I betrayed him." Rob sent me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Purston."

"It's all good."

 _It's everything but fine..._


End file.
